


Lost at Dawn

by Lichtsnow



Category: Senyuu SQ | Senyuu. (2010), Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, The feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtsnow/pseuds/Lichtsnow
Summary: Albatross, ends in angst, not canon compliant. Alba feels insecure and low self esteem. Ends up taking on a quest on his own. Ros comes back to empty house. Hears gossip about a hero that lost their life in battle.
Relationships: Alba Frühling/Ross | Creasion, Crea & Ross | Creasion
Kudos: 9





	Lost at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I should actually post this.

The dark luminous figure stands in front of the new and pristine gravestone, holding a bouquet of flowers. His hands quivering and his teeth clenched, refusing to muster up a tear. For he knows, if he starts sobbing, it would take a long time for him to stop.

“I should have noticed sooner, Hero. No, Alba.” Ros places the flora gently in front of the standing stone tablet. 

Alba Frühling

XXXX — XXXX

Hero, Loved by many

May he rest in peace

Drips of water fall upon his hands as he clutched the ground below him. “Oh. It seems I couldn’t stop the tears. I bet you would be shocked if you saw how I look, huh?” 

Bitter days, bitter feelings. He wished he could have told him of his feelings sooner.

~~~

It had just been a normal day for Ros. He had been nagged by Crea to show him around town. Alba was still in his cave jail cell since he still couldn’t control him magic. Stupid hero, can’t even get such an easy thing done? Although, Alba has been getting better. Maybe he could finally be released?

There was a few more days until he could visit Alba again.

Lately, he’s just been accompanying Crea and taking on short quests. Killing monsters is no big deal for him after all.

But he was still tired! It just wasn’t the same without bullying Alba and making him cry. As much as he would never admit it, he missed Alba.

~~~

Alba was finally free to come back! Ros could feel the excitement rush through his body. Finally! 

Alba showed a prideful look. As much as Ros would love to watch Alba parade around his ego. He struck it down by commenting on his poor magic skills and uselessness.

Since Alba had been living isolated for so long, he didn’t really have a place to live when he came back. Which prompted Ros to bully Alba into staying with him.

Ros came back pretty late into the night, completely caked in monster blood.

“Whaaa! Why are you so bloody?!” Alba screamed in horror.

“Killed a mob of goblins. It was easy like always. Unlike Hero who was taken out by one slime.” Ros mocked Alba.

“Hey! That was a year ago! And they were tough back then!”

“Sure. The lowest level mob is ‘tough’.” Ros used air quotes to seem more sarcastic. Ros takes off his shoes and heads for the showers.

Alba mumbled to himself. 

“Anything interesting at the lab?” Ros say, as a stream of water flows from the shower head.

“Not really. All the experiments blew up in my face. I don’t know what the king expects out of TWO researchers!”

“Pff. What are you, a masochist?”

“I’m not! That joke has gotten old at this point! Anyways, what do you want to eat for dinner?”

“Silly Hero, you can’t cook.”

“I was going to order takeout!”

“Then I’ll have pan roasted lamb chops with steamed lobster simmered in wine sauce and a nice—“

“What kind of takeout place exists that can take that!” Alba yells.

“Huhu. It seems that Hero can’t even do something so simple as ordering takeout. Fine. Let's just get some pizza then.”

“Finally!”

It was nice to have Alba back. Ros was getting lonely, not that he’ll ever admit it. He liked having Alba around.

It was always just more fun. Short banter between the two. Alba was the one of the few people he genuinely cared about. He thought that he could just ignore everything after his job as Creasion. But then this idiot had to get involved with his life. 

He was happy to be with Alba. He hoped they could stay together like this for as long as they could. 

~~~

Ros was returning back one day, happily bringing back some of Alba’s favorite foods. But he heard some muttering around him.

“ _ Hey did you hear? Some monster attacked downtown.” _

_ “Yeah! Good thing that hero showed up!” _

One of them teared up.  _ “Actually… I heard that he cornered them back to their cave but they ambushed him before he could get rid of them all.” _

_ “Oh no. Is he ok?” _

_ “I’m sure the monster den was wiped out but I haven’t heard of whether that hero survived or not.” _

_ “What a shame. He did something so brave.” _

Ros’s ears perked up. A hero? The only ones in town he knew that would do such a thing would be either him, or Crea or…

His thoughts trailed off.

No. No nononono. This can’t be! He rushed back home. Slamming open the door in a frantic frenzy. “Alba! ALBA!” He ran around turning around every corner, cabinet, room, everything. 

Nothing.

Alba wasn’t here. 

His eye caught a red scarf.

The red scarf he once owned that Alba always kept with him. 

Within was a squiggly mess of a note. 

_ Ros. There are people downtown that are in danger. I know you are busy and probably haven’t heard of it. I’m going to help. I can’t just be leaching off of you or the others anymore. It will be dangerous. I’m sorry. Sorry that you always took care of my useless, coward, weak self. _

Pitter patter. Ros felt the note start to soak wet. Alba. No. His precious. 


End file.
